


12 Days of Christmas

by asmaanixx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Misunderstanding, mentions of Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: An account on the lives of Kara and Mon El as they experience their first Christmas together.





	1. Snowflakes

"Kara," Mon-El whispers, shaking Kara in her sleep. "Kara, wake up."

The Kryptonian merely swats his hand away, ducking her golden head underneath the pillow to drown out his incessant chattering.

"Kara, there's an emergency." He urges, lifting the pillow halfway off her head.

"For the last time, you turning all the white clothes pink isn't magic and," Pointing an index finger at him, "no, you can't do it again." Plopping her hand, Kara tries to fall back into her deep slumber and forget the incessant bee named Mon-El that kept trying to keep her awake.

"No, it's not the clothes!" Mon-El yells, getting highly agitated. Yanking the pillow away from her head, he jumps onto the bed, seating himself beside her laying form. "The clouds are falling!"

Kara bolts upright, her golden locks falling askew over her face, her shirt hanging off of her shoulder.

"What? You're lying."

"No, go look outside. The clouds are _literally_ falling. What should we do?"

Kara pushes him aside and runs towards the window expecting to see Earth's impending doom but was only greeted with the fall of soft, gentle snowflakes. She turns around, putting her hands on her hips and shakes her head at him.

"It's not the clouds silly. It's just snow." She explains as she walks back to the bed.

"What's that?" Mon-El asks, his brows scrunching into their confused position, which given his lack of Earthly knowledge is starting to seem like their permanent spot.

Kara bites her bottom lip as she avoids his eyes. It was _far_ too early in the morning to get into the scientific explanation of what the mechanics of snow include, so instead she gets up to grab a jacket and tells him to do the same.

"Where are we going?" Mon-El asks, as they climb their second flight of stairs.

"To give you a live a demo of what snow is." Kara answers gleefully.

"Did we have to take all these stairs? Couldn't you have just, I don't know, _flown_ us up there?" Mon-El complains, figuring in all his laziness upon seeing the many more stairs he has to climb.

Kara halts being caught off guard. Not wanting to admit he was right, she simply turns around and pokes him in the tummy.

"I don't think you should be complaining about all the steps. In fact, I'm practically doing you a favor." Turning around on her heel, her hair whips him in the face making him sputter.

"Watch it Rapunzel. Didn't order a plate full of golden hair for breakfast today." Mon-El retorts, while pouting. "And I'm not fat." He meekly defends, rubbing his hand over his torso.

"Are you coming?" Kara calls from two flights away.

"Yeah, yeah." Mon-El replies, starting to second guess his desire to know more about this thing called 'snow'. Why does he have to work so hard to get a simple answer around here? This whole thing could have been avoided if Kara had simply told him what it was. He can _see_ the damn thing fall out the window, what difference is him seeing it up on the roof going to do?

"Come on!" Kara said, bouncing on her heels and rubbing her hands.

Mon-El looked around tentatively, seeing the white fluff coming down upon them at a faster rate.

"It won't hurt. Come." Kara beckoned again, tilting her head upwards.

Seeing Kara there, in the middle of the terrace, being the lone warm, living body amidst the downfall of cold vapor, Mon-El smiles. She's alive. She's radiating warmth and is standing in as the living embodiment of what it means to feel.

She is real.

"So this is snow?" Mon-El asks looking up at the sky, blinking when one hits him in the eye.

"Yup! Little specks of happiness." Kara smiles, holding up her hand and watching small drops of water accumulate in her palm.

"But it's just water?"

"Frozen water." Kara justifies. "Did you know there is not a single flake that is the same? They're all different from one another." Kara crosses her arms and looks at the white blanket that was beginning to address the world.

"Huh. It's a waste if you ask me." Mon-El says looking around him.

Turning in his direction, Kara asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, no one can tell what a single flake looks like. Grouped together, they just pile up and look the same. And if you try to touch one, it just melts and dies. It's a total waste."

Something twisted inside of Kara. It wasn't right. It's snow. It didn't matter that no one saw it for its individuality. It gave happiness to people. It can be used to make snow angels and snowmen, huge igloos, allow people to go skiing and tobogganing. It wasn't a waste.

She clenched her jaw and glanced aggressively at the falling flakes as if they held the answer to prove the Daxamite wrong.

Hearing her foot tapping, Mon-El looks at Kara and scrunches his brow.

"Kara you okay?"

"You're wrong." She replies with a small shake of her head.

"About?"

"The snowflakes. They're not a waste. They're special. They're unique."

Mon-El relaxes his shoulders and scratches the back of his head. He was getting an odd feeling that he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Kara, I didn't mean," He tries to explain himself but she brushes him aside and goes back into the building.

Following after her, he sees that she has flown away. He throws his hands up in the air in defeat. He managed to make her upset and the clock hasn't even hit eight o'clock yet. That had to be some sort of record.

\------

Kara wearily enters into her apartment, her feet moving as if they were made out of lead. She may be a Kryptonian with enhanced powers, but _damn_ Snapper could wear her out. All day she had been running around trying to cover a lead, and writing and rewriting an article on said story. But no matter what she did Snapper just wouldn't budge. As if he wasn't enough, she had to constantly fly between CatCo and the DEO to help them out with the latest criminal that was attacking the city.

Opening the fridge, she takes out a cold bottle of water and downs it in less than ten seconds. Smacking her lips, she squints at the living room for it was filled with various sorts of paper cutouts. Picking one up, she lets out a laugh.

It was a snowflake. Her living was littered with paper snowflakes. Some hanging from the ceiling had a splash of silver and gold glitter on them while others were in different colors and sizes. On the table was a whole stack of paper and a pair of scissors just waiting to be crafted into a thing of beauty.

Hearing her ringtone, Kara picks up her phone.

"Hello?" She answers, spinning the snowflake hanging in her hand.

"Hey, you home yet?" Mon-El asks in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"At the bar." He answers, after what Kara assumes is a long sip of no doubt one of his alien drinks.

"Couldn't stay home for once?" Kara asks, swiping her socked foot against the floor.

"I could," He says shifting in his seat, "but wasn't in the mood for a fight a tonight."

"How do you know we would have fought?"

"Did you see yourself this morning? You were anything but Mr. Grumpy Pants." Kara smiles incredulously but he carries on. "We would have pulled each other's hairs out till the other went bald. I don't know about you but I quite like the way I look at the moment."

"Well I was only grumpy because you had to open your stupid mouth to say something stupid." Kara mumbles, falling back onto the couch.

"Hey, in my defense, I am right. Snow _literally_ has no purpose. It's cold, and just sits there being an inconvenience to the human population."

"You're only saying that because you haven't experienced the finer aspects of it. Like, like, skiing, and making snow angels and snowmen!"

"Wha- wait, these, this snow can become a man? It's, it's real? Like you and me?" Mon-El fumbled becoming highly confused with all the new terminology Kara was throwing at him.

"What?" Kara asked, her voice squeaking. "No," She gestures in a cancelling motion, "You know what just come back home. I'll show you."

"Fine." Mon-El says, his voice shifting as he walks out of the bar. "But you can't keep losing your temper on me. You'll melt away the winter weather before I even get to experience it."

"Whatever." Kara chuckles.

Ending the call, she looks at the litter of snowflakes around her. They won't be going away any time soon.

\------

_"Kara!"_

Kara removed the pillow from her face and huffed loudly. It was freaking six o'clock in the morning and there was Mon-El, knocking away at her door excitedly as if he was running on pure sugar.

"Kara, do you want to build a snowman?"

Kara covered her face with her pillow again and screamed as loudly as she could without waking the neighbors up. She just _had_ to go and show him _Frozen_. A beloved film of hers had soon become the bane of her life with his insistence of doing everything Frozen.

She looked up in disbelief when she heard him sing, _"Let it go, let it go"_.

"Are you f-cking kidding me right now?" She yelled.

Jumping out of bed, she pulls the door open and practically gives Mon-El a death glare. With both hands up, he takes slow steps back. Chuckling, he tries to put on the best smile he can offer, hoping it will be enough to keep the grumpy Kara at bay.

"Okay, I can see now how that may have gotten a bit out of hand..." Mon-El tries to apologize.

"A _bit_?" Kara huffs, stalking forward, rolling the sleeves of her shirt up.

"I'm sorry?" He weakly smiles but drops it when he sees it has no effect.

"Oh you will be when I'm done with you."

Kara launches forward but Mon-El runs his way out the door, and out of the building within the blink of an eye.

On the fresh blanket of snow were the mingling footprints of a Kryptonian and a Daxamite.


	2. Ugly Sweaters

Standing cross armed in the doorway, Kara smiled seeing Mon El having a taste of the freshly falling snowflakes. Ever since he discovered the glorious little flecks, he simply couldn't have enough of it. It was as if he was dedicating his entire life in taking pleasure in each and every single flake that chose to grace the Earth. Funny as he had considered them to be nothing but a waste mere weeks ago.

He had given Kara quite a fright two days ago when he had gone out in the cold without informing anyone. Normally she wouldn't have thought anything of it. She was in full support of Mon El going out on his own and discovering the Earthly ways through his own choices and mistakes. But two days ago, one of the biggest blizzards of the season had hit National City and no one had been able to reach Mon El. He may be strong and fast but he hadn't lived through Earth's winter yet and no one knew how he would react to it. What if his immune system got really bad? Or what if he got trapped underneath a huge pile of snow and succumbed to death?

Kara shuddered. Shaking her head, she drove those horrific thoughts away. Nothing happened to Mon El. He was standing right there in front of her, with his head tilted up, and his tongue sticking out, to capture some fresh snow. When she found him two days ago, he had been extremely lucky. He had ventured out far into the middle of what had previously been a small pond. What he had assumed to be solid ground gave way underneath his weight and he had fallen straight into the icy, cold water. Kara hadn't wasted a single second in pulling him out but those few moments were enough to make his lips go purple and entire body shiver like a trembling leaf. He had to spend at least an hour sitting underneath a space heater, listening to Winn go on and on first about the perils of frost bites, and then the various methods one could use to immediately warm up. Kara doubts Mon El would remember any of that as his entire attention had been diverted to the classic screening of _Rudolph - The Red Nosed Reindeer_. She wasn't all too surprised when Mon El began to decorate the DEO awaiting Santa's arrival. She simply didn't have the heart to tell him Santa wasn't real yet. She figured they can keep the pretense up for a little while longer. Besides, what's the harm in having in a little Christmas spirit?

"Stay out there long enough and you can catch a cold." Kara remarked with a smirk.

"Can't." Mon El replied with a smile. Pointing to his toque, he answered, "I got my protective gear on. It will protect me from all the cold weather."

Kara couldn't help but giggle. There was a kid-like innocence about him that she absolutely loved. It reminded her of herself in some ways. When she had first arrived to Earth, she too looked at the world with much awe and fascination. Of course as she grew older she had to hide that wonderment and blend in with rest of the Earthly crowd. Mon El, however doesn't hide it. He truly finds everything on Earth so fascinating and pulls Kara and whoever else he can find into the same excitement. He's almost contagious in that manner. Bringing a smile and a new perspective to everyone he involves in his life. Like Winn for example. Winn had been specifically ordered to keep Mon El in the DEO but he succumbed to Mon El's charms and came out of the night with an awesome story. Now both she and Winn know that if they ever want to get totally hammered, Mon El is the one to go to. Looks like his partying ways finally came to use.

"What are you smiling about?" Mon El asked as he walked onto the porch, booping her on the nose.

"Nothing." Kara lied, her curls shaking about her head.

"Liar. I bet it was about me. What was I doing? Was I naked?" He teased, flashing his pearly whites at her as she grew tomato red.

"N-no!" She fumbled.

Kara closed her eyes for a few seconds to regain her composure. Boy, was he able to get under her skin quick.

"Then why are you red?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"B-Because I don't, I don't know why you would assume that. And we're getting late. So drop this." Mon El simply raised his brows in surprise, catching Kara completely off guard as she knew full well as to what he thought she was thinking. "I mean, the topic. Not," She waved vaguely at his body, "That or anything for that matter." She replied haltingly. "Can we please just go inside?" She asked in defeat, rubbing her forehead.

Laughing, Mon El nodded his head and rang the bell. They heard a muffled shouting get louder and clearer as the door swung open by Winn clad in a red Christmas sweater.

"You're wearing the ugly sweater!" Mon El exclaimed, pointing happily at the host who looked horrified and just a tad bit offended.

"Ugly?" He weakly said, looking down and pulling at the woolly cloth. "This is the best one I could find." He looked back up at Kara as if her approval will negate Winn's denial.

"Oh, don't listen to him Winn." Kara consoled, stepping into the house and touching him lightly on the arm. "He knows nothing about Earthly fashion. That sweater, looks hella rad."

"Are you sure?" Winn asked feeling uncertain of her words. "I don't look like someone who was blackmailed into wearing this by their sick grandma, do I?"

"No you don't." Mon El interjected before Kara could reply. "Since you don't have a grandma, you don't have to worry about that."

Winn gaped at him, mouth hung wide open, eyes blinking repeatedly at him in shock.

"W-Wow. I-I'm not sure why I even invited you two anymore." Winn squeaked quietly as he fell back into the kitchen.

Kara followed Winn into the kitchen, looking sharply at Mon El over her shoulder, who was left fumbling for words.

"What did I say?" He asked, closing the main door behind him. "It's the truth, is it not?"

"Doesn't mean you have to say it." Alex advised, waving a champagne flute at him.

"Well, that's... dumb." Mon El muttered, shuffling his feet.

"Better make sure you find a way to make up to him before dinner's laid." Alex said walking into the dining room. "He will make you suffer."

"Winn?" Mon El asked in disbelief. "Make me suffer? That's a joke." He took off his hat and was unzipping his winter coat as he looked around for a place to put it.

To Alex's offered hand, he gave his outer clothing and looked around the place. It was extremely cozy to say the least. There was a lot of strong dark wood washed in a golden warmth coming from the many lit candles. Mon El smiled at the framed photographs seated amidst the rings of holly on the mantle. It was of his friends both at the DEO and CatCo and surprisingly Mon El found himself in one of the photographs.

"See anything you like?" Alex asked, intrigued at the minute attention Mon El was giving to the mantle.

"Yeah. Myself." Mon El winked after straightening up.

Alex rolled her eyes and was extremely grateful when Kara entered the room followed by Winn who was bringing in a piping hot pot roast. Mon El naturally bounced on the back of his heels as a person would upon seeing food.

Coming up behind Kara, he whispered, "Is it good?"

Scrunching her brows, she whispered back, "How would I know?"

"Because it's _food_. If you put Kara Danvers and food in the same room there is no way she would keep herself from pouncing on it. Now tell me, is it good."

Gasping, Kara looked around to ensure no one else had heard his accusation. "Mon El, how dare you think of so lowly of me. I do not _pounce_ on food..." She trailed off seeing Mon El cross his arms and take a defiance stance. When he raised his brows as if daring her to prove him wrong, Kara looked away and mumbled, "Maybe just a little." Then speaking up loudly to defend herself, she pointed at him and argued, "But not as aggressively as you make it out to be."

"Sure." Mon El responds with another raise of his brows. Breaking his stance, he seats himself and asked once again, "Seriously, how is it?"

Leaning in conspiratorially, Kara revealed, "Very good."

Straightening themselves in their seats, they both smiled secretively and dragged their attention back to Winn's rambling.

"You wouldn't _believe_ how old this recipe is. Of course I had to modify it to better suit the current day and age and the proportions had to also be changed since I'm not cooking for an entire feast and,"

"So what you're trying to say is you made food." Mon El interjected getting highly impatient about being fed.

Winn pursed his lips and glanced at Kara who meekly smiled.

"Yes."

"Well then," Alex exclaimed, eager to break out the awkward silence that was just waiting to break into their cozy little bubble. "Let's eat!"

"Can't say no to that." Mon El agreed, piling up his plate to the brim with the scrumptious meal.

Leaning in towards Kara, Winn began to ask, "Can't I just please,"

But was quickly rejected by Kara's, "No, not yet. Tomorrow. I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Winn inquired, holding out his right pinky finger.

"Pinky swear." Kara interlocked her pinky finger with his to seal the agreement.

"What are we swearing about?" Mon El asked, looking at their joined fingers.

"Oh, just your inevitable demise. You know, the usual." Alex answered instead, with a scrunch of her brows.

Kara and Winn laughed while Mon El crinkled his own brows in disagreement.

"You too Kara? Didn't expect that from you."

"Hey," Kara spoke after a swallow, "I've been Team Human long before I was Team Daxamite." She clarified pointing her fork at him.

"But you are on Team Daxamite now, aren't you?" Mon El teased, leaning slightly in towards her.

Kara merely blushed and swatted his comment aside.

"Kara will always be Team Human. So don't even think about roping her in to your side." Alex countered, pointing her own fork at Mon El. Somehow it seemed more threatening when she wielded it.

Mon El raised his hand in mock surrender and repeated, "Alright, alright."

He was taken aback when the other three occupants repeated his words in a southern drawl.

"What was that?" Mon El asked, almost hesitant to find out.

"Oh man, I have to introduce you to Matthew." Winn said excitedly, chewing furiously as if the person named Matthew would pop up out of thin air if Winn ate fast enough.

"Okay." Mon El said with a slight shake of his head.

"All the best." Kara wished with a small pat on the arm. "He's going to gobble you right up."

At her words, Mon El sat up straight.

"G-Gobble? Is... is it, we are talking about a person right?" Mon El inquired, fearing he would be fed to a wildly ferocious animal of some sorts.

Kara merely shrugged leaving him to Winn's devices. Alex, sensing a great opportunity to mess with Mon El even further, began listing out all the great adventures 'Matthew' has partaken in. If the fact he is an actor was left out on purpose, it was not noted by the occupants until much later.

\------

The next day Mon El walked the floors of the DEO attracting a lot more eyes than he normally did. When Winn pried his eyes away from the monitors, he nearly dropped the lollipop hanging in his mouth.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" He asked unable to take his sight off the jarring green sweater littered with reindeer and snowmen.

"It's a sweater!" Mon El exclaimed cheerfully. Pulling and looking down at it, he explained, "Kara said it's sort of a tradition you Earthlings have created. Wear ugly sweaters and rejoice in the misery it causes to you all. But I quite like it. It's so nice and soft and comfy." He said, beaming at Winn. "Plus, I'm rocking it. Wouldn't you say?"

"Very." Winn agreed, not so subtly looking at Mon El up and down.

"Glad you think so." Kara enthused, grabbing Winn in a back hug. As she came forward, she too was donning an ugly sweater of her own.

"Yeah..." Winn trailed, "He may be rocking it but you not so much." He confessed meekly, shuddering at Kara's silent protestation.

"Ha! I told you!" Mon El laughed, pointing at a huffing Kara who was growing the same shade of red as her sweater.

Pushing him aside, Kara flew away from the DEO taking Mon El's laughter and Winn's worried proclamations with her.


	3. Gingerbread Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where Kara and Mon-El struggle to build their gingerbread world so Alex decides to help them.

"This is _so_ good." Mon-El commented, his voice coming out muffled over his chewing. "Why can't we play with all our foods?" He asked as he squirted out a string of sugar icing onto a roof-shaped gingerbread.

"Because food here is meant for eating, not playing." Kara said as she put assorted candies onto hers.

"Well, that's boring." He took another bite out of a gingerbread and examined the one he was working on. "I think every food should be made as fun as this. Personally, I will be a lot more invested in eating the food if I knew I could play with it."

"Oh really?" Kara drawled as she tapped a string of red licorice against her lips.

"Yeah." Mon-El repeated, looking at her with furrowed brows. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason." Kara defended, straightening her stance and giving more attention to the gingerbread man than was necessary.

"No, tell me. I saw something glinting in your eyes Ms. Danvers." He teased. "Was that a foxy mischief?"

"No!" She squeaked, her head whipping to look sharply at him. Clearing her throat and straightening her neck, she repeated herself. "No. I don't know what you're talking about." She straightened her glasses and slightly coughed.

"Kara," He sang her name, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" He asked, walking slowly towards her. Leaning towards her, he whispered, "You know you can tell me. I won't tell your little secret."

Kara breathed deeply as she continuously flitted her eyes from his to his chest.

"I-I don't know what y-you're t-talking about." She stammered, taking a step back.

"Oh, I think you do." Mon-El urged, bending down to take a bite out of her licorice.

Her heart running wild, Kara opened and closed her mouth, short of words to say.

"What's wrong Kara?" Mon-El spoke quietly, leaning further down to her face, his hand raising up to cup her face. "We don't have to play anymore. Let us take what we want."

He had leaned in closer towards her lips, but she shook her head and pulled out of his grasp.

"I-I have to go." She stammered, putting the licorice down.

Her vitals would have rang all the alarm bells with how out of control they were but she refused to pay attention to them. At the moment, she just wanted to get out of there before she succumbed to her desires.

"Wait, did I say something?" Mon-El asked, clearly worried about his advancements freaking her out. "Kara!"

But she had flown out of the room before he could ask her anything else.

\------

"Wow. I have to say I'm impressed." Alex admitted, looking wide-eyed at the gingerbread display before her. "How long did this take you to make?"

"All night." Mon-El replied, dejectedly.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Normally, you would be jumping up and down waiting for someone to praise and admire you for all the work you put into this."

"Nothing." He lied, looking at the little smiling gingerbread men.

"Liar." Sighing, she uncrossed her arms. "Look, I know we're not the best of friends and you would probably want to talk to someone else long before you come to me, but if there is something that you would like to share, you can."

"It's... Kara." He reluctantly admitted. "I-I thought we had something going on and... and yesterday I tried to kiss her but she refused and now she won't talk to me."

With a raise of her brows and a release of breath, Alex answered. "Mon-El you do know that she's not obligated to kiss or do whatever it is that you want with her. She can say no."

"I know that Alex!" Mon-El rebutted, offended that Alex would even think that he would want to take advantage of her sister. "I just want to know if we're still friends. If she doesn't want us to be partners, then I'm fine. But I just want to talk to her. It's this confused silence that I can't stand." He plopped heavily onto the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'll, I'll go talk to her and see what's up. But my advice is, if she wants some distance, then you let it happen. You tried reaching out to her, that's enough. If she wants to maintain the relation, in whatever way that may be, then you let her reach out to you. Okay?"

"Yeah." He spoke quietly.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now. You try to cheer up. I'm serious when I say that gingerbread family came out great. It's truly a feat to be proud of."

Mon-El gave her a small smile before she walked away.

\------

"Hey Kara!" Alex greeted, hugging Kara from the side.

"Alex! Hi!" Her little sister greeted back, her eyes shining. "What brings you around? Didn't you have a date with Maggie?"

"I did, but work came up. So I thought to drop by here instead." Alex replied with a shrug and a gleeful smile. "So, what are you up to?" She asked, looking at the kitchen island be crowded with various baking utensils and items.

"I'm making gingerbread cookies!" Kara answered enthusiastically.

Taking a cookie cutter shaped like a little man, she began to pierce it into the rolled out dough.

"Didn't you make some yesterday?" Alex asked, "With Mon-El?"

Kara stilled for just a second, enough for Alex to know she's about to lie.

"No." Kara answered, before cutting out the dough again.

"Liar." Alex caught her out, crossing her arms. "You were there yesterday. I saw Mon-El's little masterpiece and I have to tell you his gingerbread landscape looks _spectacular_."

Huffing, Kara pierced the dough harder.

"And I also know what happened between you two."

Kara stopped cutting and looked straight ahead, shaking her head at the audacity of the Daxamite.

"I won't ask why you didn't kiss him back. But he does want to know if you're at least still friends."

"I don't know." Kara said, her golden curls shaking around her head. "There's just... something going on."

"With Mon-El? Did he do something? Well, apart from trying to kiss you."

"No..." Kara trailed off, becoming incredibly confused. "Not with him. There's just... something about me... I-I don't think I'm entirely ready yet. I mean, Mon-El is great but he's... I don't know. Not only is he from Daxam but he's the _only_ one. I don't know if he's latching onto me because he truly likes me or if he finds me to be the closest thing to home. I can understand his loneliness and his need to be with someone that he can familiarize with, but I don't know if he likes me for _me_. As Supergirl, as Kara Danvers, the girl who was raised by a human family and came to call Earth her home. He knows and accepts Kara Zor-El _very well_ thanks to our planets' long feuding history."

"Have you tried talking to him about this?" Alex asked quietly. "I know it may not be easy but you need to get this out of the way. And not just so that it can create opportunities for you to kiss or have sex or whatever," Kara reddened, looked wide-eyed at Alex, "but for your individual health and his. If he's going to accept you even as his friend, then it has to be all of you. The human and the Kryptonian in you."

Kara nodded, giving Alex a small smile.

"I will. Come here." She beckoned her older sister in for a hug, extremely grateful for the mere calming effect her presence has on her.


	4. Christmas Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends sing and two friends grow apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, you should check out Jeremy Jordan (Winn) sing. He is absolutely amazing!

Winn was walking down the DEO corridors, whistling and tapping away at his tablet, doing what ITs like him normally do, when he was very rudely pulled into a broom closet.

He stood rooted in his spot, blinking at Mon-El unable to form the right words to express how outdated, and not to mention unnecessary, his actions currently were. But when Mon-El wouldn't speak, Winn settled on going first.

"What are we doing here?" He clipped becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the enclosed space.

"I needed to talk to you." Mon-El confessed heavily as if he was about to reveal a grave and deeply secretive truth.

"And you thought pulling me into a closet will be the best way to do this?" Winn asked truly worrying about his friend's state of being.

"Yes." Mon-El answered, but his tone said otherwise. Seeing Winn shake his head, he changed his answer, "No."

"So, what's up?" Winn asked, wishing to get this secret meeting over with as soon as possible.

"Have you talked to Kara lately?"

"Yeah. She's great. Why? What'd you do?"

"I... sort of tried to kiss her and now she's been... sort of avoiding me? I mean, it's been a week now and I tried to keep my distance but I'm getting a bit anxious now." Mon-El confessed with the squint of an eye and a back rub to his head.

"Aahh," Winn oddly relaxed, being fairly familiar with this territory. "Been there, done that. Give it time. She'll come around."

With a raise of his brows, and arms crossed, Mon-El confronted. "You tried to kiss her before? Didn't know you were interested in her."

"Yes, and I was." Winn answered, pointing at him. "Not anymore. Of course I like her, but just as a friend. Well, I will always care very deeply for her but just not want to be with her like that anymore."

"So what did you do?"

"Hmm?"

"When she didn't talk to you, what did you do?"

"Oh, that wasn't the problem that we had. In our case, I was the one who wouldn't talk to her."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well, I was just rejected by the woman I had an immense crush on. It wasn't exactly easy for me to just put all that behind and pretend we were all buddy buddies again. I needed some space and time to heal."

Mon-El nodded pensively as he mulled Winn's thoughts over.

"I should do the same. Give her more space and time to heal."

Winn nodded his head in agreement and said, "So... is there anything else that you wanted to talk about or can we leave the closet?"

"Let's leave. It's getting kind of stuffy in here isn't it?" Mon-El commented, pulling at his shirt.

"Oh yeah." Winn enthused, getting out of the room as fast as he could closely followed by the Daxamite.

Seeing the two fall unceremoniously out of the broom closet surely attracted the attention of a few security guards. While Mon-El simply walked away nonchalantly, Winn was left feeling flustered and feeling the odd burden of having to do damage control for the lingering eyes.

\------

"Hey Winn!" Kara greeted, flying into the DEO lobby.

"Hey Kara, fancy seeing you here. Weren't you supposed to be out reporting?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to head out but I wanted to talk to Mon-El first. Have you seen him around anywhere?"

"He was here earlier this morning. Have you checked the bar?"

"No. I'll drop by later in the evening I guess. Thanks." She began to float in the air when she saw a button on Winn's desk. "What's that button for?"

"Oh that's for a donation that I made." Winn explained proudly, holding it up for her to see. "Mon-El came around a few days earlier with his choir and has been asking for a donation to give to a local charity."

"Mon-El... sings..." Kara commented, genuinely surprised. "I didn't know."

"Oh yeah, and it's _amazing_." Winn asserted. I'm actually joining him. We're going to get an early run right here at the DEO first before we hit the neighborhoods." He shared with the blonde.

"Well, good luck with that. I must be going now. See you later Winn."

"Bye Kara." Winn greeted his friend goodbye.

\------

"Oh come on!" Mon-El groaned. "I'm pretty sure this killer duet earned _at least_ ten bucks."

"Dude, the only thing that duet killed was my ear drums. And _no!_ What kind of donation stipulates how much money we should donate? It's a _donation_. We should give how much we want and can afford." The DEO agent argued.

"Are you saying you can't afford ten dollars? If that is the case I really think you should have a talk with the HR department. They're being paid for a reason, and frankly I think it's about time they actually start earning for their salary."

"What he _means_ to say," Winn interjected with an awkward laugh, "is that we would greatly appreciate any sort of donation that you would be willing to make."

"No." The DEO agent replied, looking extremely bored out of his mind.

"What if Supergirl sang for you?" Kara asked, flying in behind the duo.

"Let me record it for my daughter and you got yourself a deal." The DEO agent offered, extending his hand out.

"Done." Kara shook the agent's hand with a grand smile. "Shall we?"

Kara gestured the agent to the side where they could record their private session. As she sang, both Mon-El and Winn were struck in their spots.

"She can sing as well? Is there anything that she _can't_ do?" Winn asked in a dazed haze.

"No." Mon-El whispered, being absolutely mesmerized by her voice. "I don't think there is."

With the session over, Kara skipped on over to Winn holding a ten dollar bill and graciously putting it into the donation box.

"And Supergirl comes around to save the day."

"Like always." She joked. Looking around, she asked, "Where did Mon-El go?"

Surprised by his sudden disappearance, Winn stated, "I don't know. He was here just a moment ago."

Using her super hearing abilities, Kara searched for Mon-El's heart beat but couldn't find it.

"He's not in the building."

"That's weird. We didn't even get to cover the whole building." Winn said feeling down.

"I can cover it with you. I bet we can rack up a lot of donations if we both do a duet."

"Yes!" Winn shouted excitedly. "We should put on nightly performances and charge people. Ten dollars for adults, five for the kids."

"You have this all planned out don't you?" Kara laughed.

"Oh yeah. I've been learning how to mooch off people ever since I was seven."

"Come on." Kara pulled Winn around, "Let's see how much we can mooch off of J'onn."

"Oh please don't." Winn answered a tad bit scared while Kara encouraged him on.

She looked over her shoulder one last time and there was still no sign of Mon-El.


	5. I'm A Daxamite, You're A Kryptonian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Mon-El and Kara Get Into A Huge Fight.

"It has been two days since I've seen him Alex. I just want to know if he's okay." Kara said as she gently pierced through the clouds.

"I know you're worried but it's like I said before, he's doing just fine. I went to the bar last night and he was there. Extremely busy, but otherwise fine." Alex spoke haltingly through the communication devices.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked picking up on her sister's irregular heartbeats.

"Yeah. Was in the middle of a workout." She got off the treadmill and patted away the sweat accumulated around her neck and forehead. "I know you've been really busy as well with your new reporting job, but I was hoping you could drop by at the bar later this evening? You can meet Mon-El yourself and have some much needed alone time."

"Okay. I'll try to come by around eight."

"Awesome. I'll save you a seat."

"Bye Alex."

"Bye _Supergirl_." Alex said teasingly, eliciting a chuckle out of her sister.

\------

"You weren't joking about him being busy. Just _look_ at this place. I've never seen it so packed before." Kara said feeling a tad bit overwhelmed.

There were aliens, some familiar and some not, and humans alike swarming the place. A few months ago Kara would have been able to skateboard down the corridors (not that she would have, at least not alone). Now, she's lucky if she gets the opportunity to lay claim to her own private space.

"How did this even happen?" She asked Alex as she squeezed through the crowd to head towards the bar.

"Ask the man in charge." Alex answered, tilting her head in the Daxamite's direction.

"Hey Mon-El!" Kara greeted enthusiastically as she plopped into the one seat that was quickly made available. "How have you been?" Her bright eyes couldn't leave the Daxamite's face.

He had grown out a stubble, longer than the last time she had seen him. She wonders if he had been working out harder than usual. His biceps surely seemed larger. She waited patiently as he tended to the other customers, silently watching the way he moved around methodically behind the counter. Kara hadn't realized how much she missed his smile until he directed it to another alien customer. As he walked towards them, she had expected the same level of warmth and softness to be given to them, but it wasn't. As he faced them, Kara saw the red eyes, the ruffled up hair, the heavy weight on his shoulders. He was exhausted.

"Hi," Kara repeated, a bit more meekly this time around. "How are you Mon-El?"

"Good." He answered quietly. "How are you two doing?" He asked in return, shifting his eyes towards Alex and keeping them there.

Alex looked at Kara hesitantly before answering, "We're good. Work's hectic what with the holidays coming around. But I think you understand that better than us." She chuckled, tilting her head sideways.

Laughing, Mon-El nodded his head. "Yeah, I do. It's not easy, but it's keeping a roof over our heads. So I guess it counts for something."

"Speaking of which, why did you decide to leave the DEO Mon-El?" Kara asked. "You had everything there."

"Everything that a prisoner needs." Mon-El bit back.

Kara was taken aback by his harsh tone. It had been a few weeks since their falling out, but she hadn't imagined their relationship would have soured to this extent.

"You're not a prisoner there Mon-El. No one thinks of you as that." She replied.

"Does it really matter if I feel suffocated in that place? Tell me, Kara," He crossed his arms, "Just how many times have you locked me up in that place?"

"They have always been for a greater good." She argued not quite understanding why Mon-El is deliberately trying to pick a fight with her.

"Except mine." He said with a raise of his brows.

"Not true!" With a small nudge from her sister, Kara amended, "Entirely... I admit that we had locked you up initially but that was because we thought you were trying to kill the President!"

"Based off of a biased prejudice that you had ingrained against me since your conception."

Kara ground her teeth to prevent herself from saying something she would really regret. She admittedly made a mistake, but she has apologized for it. What more does he want from her?

"Mon-El... why are you being like this?" She whispered, knowing full well he can hear her just fine.

"Like what? A _Daxamite?_ " He asked with an edgy tone. "Well I'm sorry, Your Highness but this is who I am and I know no other way."

Kara closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Mon-El, you don't have to be so rude. Kara came here to mend things over between you two." Alex intervened, trying equally as hard to keep her voice civil.

"Well you picked the perfect time to do that." He quipped, extending his hands out with a tight smile.

"Yeah," Alex spoke, assessing the alien before her, "And we've picked the perfect time to leave as well." Turning towards Kara, she said, "Come on. Let's go."

"No." Kara bit stubbornly. "I'm staying." To emphasis her words, she slammed her purse onto the bar counter.

"Suit yourself." Mon-El commented with a raise of his brows. "I have better things to do than babysit a Kryptonian." With a harsh look, he walked away from the counter to attend customers located in a different corner of the bar.

"What is _wrong_ with him?" Kara asked Alex, her bottom lip quivering. "I... I know I should have come to him earlier and talked things out but I don't think it warrants him to act like this."

"I don't think that's the issue here." Alex said, seating herself onto a bar stool beside her sister. "I think it's the pressure of the place that's making him cranky. Working non-stop, dealing with so many grumpy customers, having to hear the woes and struggles of so many different aliens... I think it's getting to him. He may be an alien Kara, but like you, he is lucky in the sense he looks like a human. He can blend in easily with the rest of us and not have to worry about any prejudice or ugly looks be thrown his way. The others... not so much."

Kara's shoulders fell lower as she took in her older sister's words.

"I never... I never thought of that..." Kara knew she had been treating Mon-El differently due to her planet's view on Daxamites, but she hadn't realized that her behavior had been akin to some xenophobic individuals she had the misfortune of coming across. An ugly knot began to twist itself in her stomach. It was almost as if gravity was pressing itself down on her, trying to make her feel more lowly than she already was. "I... I never meant..." She choked out.

Alex instantly came at her side to give her a hug.

"I know. It was a mistake to bring you here while he was so busy. You both need some privacy to properly get through some stuff. A simply apology won't do."

Kara nodded as she agreed with her sister. "You're right. I need to take him away."

\------

"Mind if we talk?"

Mon-El jumped hearing Kara's voice break out in the silent air.

"Didn't see you there." He commented as Kara leaned off against the brick wall and walked towards him. Not particularly inclined to wait for her, he began walking. "Or should I say, don't want to."

"Mon-El, we have to talk." Kara insisted, standing before him, halting him with a hand on his chest. "You have to come clean about what's bothering you. Just say it how it is, no holding back."

"Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah. Whatever it is, tell me." She gulped, looking him straight in the eye. Her hands, hidden in her pockets were clenched tightly in a fist.

"Right now, it's you. You're what's bothering me. So before we ruin whatever it is that we have between each other, back off and go away."

"No." Kara gritted. "I'm not leaving. You can't say that _I'm_ the problem when the very last intimate interaction we had with each other was..." She stopped as the intense emotions from that night came rushing back.

"Was?" Mon-El encouraged with a raise of his brows. Scoffing he said, "You can't even _say_ the words. Tell me, Kara. If being around a Daxamite is that demeaning to you then why are you constantly finding reasons to be around one?"

"Where are you getting that ridiculous idea from?" Kara asked, shocked. "I would _never_ -"

"Don't lie!" Mon-El yelled. "There was a time when even the _word_ Daxamite made your skin crawl. And it still does."

Kara was truly horrified by the intense anger that was making itself known in Mon-El's wide eyes. She had never imagined him to be capable of such rage and malice.

"When will you learn Kara? _I am a Daxamite._ No matter what you say, or make me do that won't change. Daxam may be a wasteland but it lives on through me. It is in my blood, my very DNA belongs to that of a Daxamite!"

"I know that!" Kara interrupted but Mon-El carried on.

"But do you _understand_ it? Kara, you haven't been a Kryptonian for decades now. You became a human, sided with them in their politics, got menial jobs and worry yourself sick over petty things like who's going to win the next _Master Chef_. But that's not me okay. I just lost my entire _planet_. Before I had time to fully comprehend what that even _means_ , you try to turn me into this, this _Mike Matthews!_ You tried to kill Mon-El, the Last Son of Daxam in me, just so that I could become a slave!"

"Stop judging me for who I am!" She yelled back. "I was a _child_ when I came to Earth. I was supposed to take care of Kal-El but he was already a grown man and was living his life as Superman. There was no mission, no directive for me. The only thing I had left was to live as a human and try again. To have a life that my parents wanted me to have. So yeah, I took a job and take interest in their politics, because that's what makes me feel safe and secure. These 'petty things' are what keep me sane Mon-El! If I don't have these things, if I don't have Alex and Eliza to keep me grounded, I would never have been able to get over Krypton's demise. I will always be angry, and just, just be _mourning_ everything I will never be able to have."

"Stop justifying your actions Kara. What you did was absolutely wrong and you don't even have the decency to apologize for them." Scoffing, he continued, "Instead, you stand here before me, telling me your sad story so that I can _pity_ you and ask for your forgiveness when you have done _me_ wrong. You say your human family keeps you sane when those are complete lies. If that was the case, you wouldn't have gone on the deep end last year." Kara was taken aback, "Yeah, I read about you in the papers. _Supergirl Gone Rogue_ , the special statement your oh-so-favorite mentor Cat Grant issued, 'we can no longer trust Supergirl'. Have to say, you've got a real good handle on things." Taking a step closer, Mon-El spoke quietly in the cold, winter air. "I'm a Daxamite, you're a Kryptonian. Neither of us are humans. It will do us best to not forget that."

His boots crunching against the crisp, white snow got muffled by the howling wind. A small whimper was let out in his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do let me know if any bits of the argument got confusing.


	6. You Here For A Tree?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Trees Are Cut and Threads Are Picked Up

"Kara... I don't really know what to say." Alex threw her hands up in the air in a lost of words. She looked on as her sister threw increasingly aggressive punches at the metallic dummy. "This is just one of those situations where no one is right or wrong."

"No, this is one of those situations where _he_ is wrong and won't give me the chance to rectify my mistakes. I know that what I did wasn't right, judging him and deeming him an enemy without even getting the chance to know him. That was wrong and I take full responsibility of it. But he didn't do right by me either. You should have seen him Alex. He was just _so_ mad. It was almost as if he was looking for excuses to get back at me."

"He's hurting Kara. Hey," Alex put her hands up in mock surrender as her younger sister glared at her, "I'm not siding with him. However, I am saying don't push this. He's obviously not in a good head space right now and if you try to get any closer, he just might lose it. The last thing we need is two indestructible beings tearing down National City just before Christmas Eve."

With one last punch, Kara broke the dummy and took a step back.

"I'm going to do a quick fly over of the city. Try to clear my head." Alex nodded, "Don't wait up. Might not make it for dinner."

"Kara..." Before she could say anything else, Kara flew out of the DEO.

\------

It's rightly said. The more you try to forget something, the harder it is to actually do so. Kara found herself in a similar predicament. She may have been thousands of miles above ground, yet her thoughts were completely grounded to the one Daxamite operating on Earth's soil. She zeroed in on his grunts and pants, the slow trickle of sweat trailing down the length of his back, the several beads of salted water falling harshly to the ground. Kara shook her head knowing she was invading his privacy, but she couldn't help herself. There was so much pent up anger bubbling inside of her that was asking to be let out. She knew she could zero in on him and confront him for his insolent behavior from last night but she knew Alex was right. Given both of their head space, they will most likely end up doing more wrong than right.

Kara remained floating in her spot, knowing full well Mon-El was in the near vicinity. If she did go down to him, what will she even say? She can apologize to him until her voice went hoarse but that wouldn't diminish the intense loneliness he was feeling deep within his bones. That ache for a family, for the familiar, she had felt it years ago. She still feels it from time to time but with the Danvers she was able to let it go. Then James came along, and Winn, and J'onn, and she no longer felt like she was a complete alien. Not to mention, she still _has_ family through Clark. She had Astra too, even if it was for a limited time.

Now that she thinks about it, she has more than she could ever imagine. She has a family, one given and one chosen. As a child, it was hard but she did eventually manage to fit in. But Mon-El? He grew up to become a Daxamite right into his adulthood. He had a job of _protecting_ the royal family. He was forced out of his planet during a time when they had needed him the most. There is no way he can forget all of that in one go.

Time. He needs time.

Kara closed her eyes as she heard his continuous grunts.

She had been about to leave him to his privacy, when she heard him say, "Well, that's the last of 'em."

"You were mighty fine boy." A foreign male voice answered. "I was damn sure I had ruined Christmas for a whole lot of families when I came down with the bug."

"Aahh, don't worry about it." Mon-El answered. "Cutting down trees is the least that I can do for your hospitality."

Kara flew down to his location to get a better look at the situation at hand.

"By the way, isn't cutting down trees a bad thing?" Mon-El asked, planting the shovel deep into the ground.

"It is, only if you're irresponsible." The man before him spoke. "That's why we plant ten for every one we cut down." 

Mon-El mulled over his words not entirely convinced by the answer.

"Enough chit chat. Let me go get you yer money." As he hobbled away inside, he shouted, "And put yer damn shirt on!"

Mon-El heartily laughed throwing his head back. Kara knew she should leave but she couldn't. She wasn't able to digest how easy it was for him to communicate with others, so amicably and carefree, but with her? He behaved as if he was waiting for the opportunity to bite her head off. She missed the Mon-El that would wake her up at six in the morning just so that they can go out to make snowmen. Watching movies, huddled together with large bowls of popcorn, showing him how to do simple things like use a microwave, or frustratingly answer a litany of his questions. She missed him a lot.

Mon-El stretched his arms, revealing the way the muscles in his back worked in tandem with each other. There was still a small trickle of sweat lingering on his body but it was quickly being frozen with the chilly air.

"Look at me any longer and I will charge you for harassment." He spoke out loud as he made a grab for his shirt.

"I-I," Kara stammered, shuffling as she pondered how to escape the situation. She could just leave and pretend she had never been there. Or she could try to talk things over with him again. He did seem to be in a calmer mood. Walking out of the shadows of the trees, Kara gave a small smile to the Daxamite. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He clipped. "You?"

"Same." Kara replied, not particularly feeling anything spectacular.

"So you here for a tree?"

"What?"

"A tree." He gestured toward the huge pile of evergreen trees that were laying in a pile a few feet away from them.

"Oh, no. I..." Well, crap. Can't really say she was stalking him, now can she. Kara took a deep breath and settled on the half-truth. "I came here to see you. I was, I was hoping we can talk. I, I don't particularly like what happened last night." When Mon-El kept quiet, Kara continued. "I know, that what I did was wrong. And I am sorry for that, I truly am, but-"

"Here's yer money, boy." The elderly human interrupted, as he climbed down the steps. "All four hundred. In cash." He handed the full envelope to Mon-El with a big release of breath.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, hearing his erratic heart beats.

"Oh, didn't see you there." The man spoke slowly.

"Hey Jack," Mon-El said, holding the man by the arm. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yeah. Just need to, need to lie down. Told you, the bug." He wheezed out.

"Let me help you inside." Mon-El offered, gently turning the man around and leading him up the steps. "We'll get you your meds, get some really nice and warm food in your tummy. That will cheer you right up."

Kara thought of following them inside but thought better of it. She had been gone from CatCo longer than expected and if she didn't come back with a story that will blow the minds off of her boss... well, she can kiss her days as a reporter goodbye.

"Maybe next time Mon-El."

Kara launched off into the air, begrudgingly heading back to a day full of yelling and articles being rejected.


	7. Ice Fractures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things need to go bad before they can get better.

It was quite chilly as Mon-El walked down the graveled sidewalk. Fortunately, for him his skin wasn't able to register the cold as deeply as his fellow humans could. He smiled at one as they passed by, their chins hitting their chest, their bodies folding in on themselves to accumulate as much warmth as they could create. Decked out in full winter gear, from head to toe, they were still slightly trembling in their boots. He couldn't help but smile as to how lucky he was in that department. It took a lot more than twenty below zero to make him quake. If needed, he could even offer up his own body for extra warmth for certain individuals. He wondered if it was possible to somehow siphon off his body heat and transfer it to someone else. Wouldn't be a surprise if it was a real possibility. He's pretty sure someone out there had already created such a weapon. Or maybe one of his alien brethren have such abilities. It could even be one of those meta-humans that he had briefly heard of. Apparently they have powers like he does, but they're not from outer space. He doesn't really know all that much about them and isn't really sure if he wants to. It's really just another headache for him. 

He had been attending a customer when he had first heard of them. Apparently a meta-human had similar abilities to this alien and the police had chosen to treat the alien as the prime suspect. It would have been good and all save for the fact this particular officer didn't bother to pursue any other suspects believing the alien to be their culprit. Long story short, the meta-human got away, the alien was treated horribly and Mon-El started to question the part he was playing on this world. Technically, he too is an alien, but in regards to outward appearances he comes nowhere near fitting the part. Hours would pass by dedicated to him figuring out what to do to fit in. It's part of the reason why he left the DEO in the first place. He figured if he was going to live among the humans it will be best to try to understand them first. To know what type of struggles they face on a daily basis just to survive. He was quite surprised when he learned that humans essentially live off plastic cards or paper to keep themselves satisfied. Even the basic necessities such as food, water and shelter were provided to only those who were able to pay for them. Those couldn't were left out to die or live off of people's generosities.

It was still a bit harrowing for him. Especially when it came to language. There were so many different phrases that he still couldn't understand and he felt as if he was being mocked when people laughed. There were a lot of fine lines that people walked along to get away with their behaviors and he couldn't exactly tell when they were being serious or just joking around. He asked Winn to help him out and he had suggested to simply observe people. The more you stay around them, the better you can understand as to how they behave and why. It's partially why he started pulling extra shifts at the bar ever since he left the DEO. He only needs a few hours of sleep to regain his energy so he figured he might as well do something worthwhile.

"Hello Mon El."

He turned around and saw Kara sitting on a bench with her cheeks and nose rouged. Beaming her dimpled smile just like always.

Mon El hung his head and once again, couldn't help but smile. With long strides, he sat down beside her and leaned against the bench. The cold droplets of the melting ice seeped through his jacket and hit his back. It was a nice feeling. Made him feel more alive.

"How have you been?" She asked, turning her head to look at him closely.

"Well. You?"

Nodding her head slowly, she answered, "Same." She took a deep breath and sunk deeper into her seat.

Mon El noticed her shoulders slump as a calmness washed over her when he had expected her to be nothing but a bundle of tied knots. To say that their relationship was strained was an understatement. Ever since he woke up and met her, he hasn't been able to put a definite name to their relationship. At first it was animosity but that soon transformed into a mentorship. He wasn't quite sure when that changed into friendship but he assumed it was inevitable. With Kara, it simply wasn't possible to be anything but friends and there was nothing more that he wished for right now. But the situation that he was in right now simply didn't call for their friendship. At least not one with the same depth and intensity as they had before.

"Not helping any humans today?" Kara asked, her voice a soft whisper in the cold air.

"No, not today. It's my day off." He answered leaning his head slightly towards her as if he was revealing a grand secret.

"Aahh," She responded feeling enlightened, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Mon El nodded his head and looked straight ahead. The ice rink was filled with kids and adults alike, some zipping by while others struggled to remain on their feet. Mon El chuckled as one kid fell on his behind having his wobbly knees fail him.

"What made you help out that human the other day? I mean, before his heart started giving him problems."

Mon El shrugged. "I kind of wanted to. I was walking towards work one day when I saw him by the sidewalk handing out flyers, asking people to come by his trees. I talked with him for a while. Asked him why would people want to buy trees when there is so many environmental problems going around. You know, the usual. I didn't really get much of an answer but he did tell me that he was living alone and he needed the money to pay rent, medical bills and whatnot. Selling trees is pretty much his only source of income. His son is off doing something else. Not really interested in the family business and prefers not to be around his dad. Thinks of him to be a real bother what with his heart condition and all. So I offered to help him out. Cut down trees and spread the word around. It was the least I could do."

"That was very kind of you Mon El." Kara commented but Mon El looked away.

"Thanks, but I didn't do it to receive compliments Kara. I did it because it was the right thing to do."

Nodding furiously, she agreed.

"How are you feeling though? The last time we talked... well... we..."

"Broke up?"

The question was left hanging in the air, cutting the few remaining threads they had between each other one by one. He wished she would say something but the pain in her eyes told him she won't. He supposed his stance on their relationship is not the same as she was thinking.

With a gulp, she nodded once more. "Yeah." She forced out. "It was... it was a really nasty fight."

"Yeah. I'm not entirely sure Kara. I don't know you. I thought I did. But I don't." He confessed with a heavy, but honest heart. Considering he came this far, he might as well carry on. "I don't know anyone here. Daxam, Daxam is my home. It's where I belong. Even if it is a wasteland, it's where I am supposed to be. Not here. These humans... they can't even get over the differences amongst their own species. How can they ever come to accept us? Kara, you and I are lucky that we look like them. It's easier for us to blend in, hide and pretend that we are like them when we're really not. In the end, we're fooling everyone. Them, and us. It doesn't matter how hard we try to be like them, the truth is we never will. These humans will never accept us for who we are. Given the chance, they will gladly give us up just to save their own necks."

"Mon El, I know you're in a really tough spot right now but that's not true. You feeling so alone is justified but you have to know that it _does_ get better. You _will_ start feeling like at home again. Granted Earth will never be like Daxam again, but it's like you told me that night, Daxam is in _your blood_. You will always carry that with you no matter where you go. When I first came to Earth, I hated everything. I was sent here with the mission to protect Clark but once I arrived, he was already all grown up. He was _Superman_ , a hero, a _God_ that everyone looked up to. I felt like a complete and utter failure. I was given _one job_ by parents and I couldn't even do that. Instead, I was told to stay with this human family and start my life all over again. As if I didn't come from a different planet. As if I didn't just lose my parents, my aunts and uncles, friends and pets. My culture, my history, my future - it all died with Krypton. I couldn't be Kara Zor El here on Earth. So I became Kara Danvers instead. I still miss them a lot. Especially now that I'm Supergirl and have so much to learn. But I can't ignore everything that Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah have done for me. What they still do for me. Winn and James, Lena and Cat, they're all there for me in their own ways. What we went through was horrible Mon El, but you have to see how lucky we are to even _get_ a second chance at having a family again."

"Lucky? Kara I lost _everything_. You came here to Earth and you were practically given everything you lost on a silver platter and more! You got a mother, a father, _and_ a sister. You got to make friends, go to school, you have a cousin who is related to you by _blood_. Not to mention all those holograms of your mother and that, that Fortress of yours where you have practically all of Krypton sitting in the palm of your hand. _You_ are lucky Kara, not me. Don't compare my situation with yours and think it's going to work out the same for me."

"Mon El, that's not what I had meant. I was just trying to say-"

"That you're better than me?" He offered with a scoff. "Yeah, I got that a long time ago Princess. You don't have to go around rubbing it in."

"Where are you going?" Kara called out as Mon El abruptly started walking away.

"Somewhere far." He answered over his shoulder. "Away from Krypton."

He closed his eyes as he continued walking. He didn't need to have super hearing powers to know that the heavy sighs and broken sobs that were matching his belonged to Kara's.

Kara. The woman he wanted to remain friends with. The Kryptonian he was leaving behind.


	8. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Kara thinks and acts. Then she acts without thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Christmas is long gone but this is still here.
> 
> It was originally supposed to be twelve simple one shots filled with fluffy goodness. It had even started out as that. I don't know where all this angst came from. But it's here now and it has to be dealt with. I guess you can say this phase is like the Christmas Blues?
> 
> In a way, you truly will be getting the whole package. We got the fluff, the innocence and the purity. Now it's the angst, the misery and the 'grinch-y, scrooge-y, I-hate-everything'. Still have four more chapters to go. Let's see how we wrap up.
> 
> Now enough blabbering, and on with the fic!

Kara fell back onto the bed with a loud thud. She couldn't believe how miserable her day had been. It had all started with her waking up late and reaching work just in the nick of time. At least she would have been if Snapper hadn't called in all the reporters early that morning for an exclusive report that he wanted published by that afternoon. Needless to say she was yelled at for being lazy and was told to simply leave if she didn't take this job seriously. Of course, she couldn't stand back and let Snapper question her integrity like that. So she went out and got that exclusive and worked her ass off to writing the best piece of literary news that he had ever read. She should have known he will never be impressed by her no matter what she did. He had rejected her article in favor of someone else's. She didn't envy the person for gaining his praise, rather she felt in awe of them. To gain Snapper's recognition and praise was no small deal. She was genuinely happy for them. She simply didn't appreciate how Snapper had to make her feel inadequate in front of them. Sure she is new on the job but that doesn't mean she can't become one of the best reporters out there. Hell, even Lois Lane had to have written a few crappy pieces before she won the Pulitzer prize.

There had been simply too much negativity in her morning for her liking. To simmer down, she had decided to take a stroll in the park. Like she had predicted, her mood had begun to change for the better. Sipping on a warm cup of hot chocolate, and watching the children skate around the rink had done wonders for her.

That is until she met Mon El. That's when things went downhill and her day went from bad to absolutely miserable. She knew full well that their relationship was on a shaky precipice and she had told Alex that she will give Mon El the space that he had needed but she simply could not prevent herself from calling out to him. The moment she had uttered his name she knew that she will constantly be trying to mend their relationship. To bring it back to its glorious state that it once was. It was foolish though. Utterly romantic to think that they could ever go back to what they once were given what their status is right now.

For the life of her, Kara could not think as to why every time they met they ended up fighting. Their meetings will start off well, filled with extreme caution and hesitancy, yes, but it will be on neutral grounds. She knows full well that as much as she's trying, Mon El was trying to save their relationship as well. Or whatever was left of it at least. But she wasn't entirely sure who he was trying to save. Was it Kara Danvers, the woman who was brought up with Earthly customs, or Kara Zor El, the Last Daughter of Krypton, the planet who brought about the annihilation of his people. She can't be Kara Danvers by killing Kara Zor El. Kara Zor El is needed just as much as Kara Danvers for the _very core_ of her to survive.

Yes, genetically and biologically she is a Kryptonian. The flaws and strengths that her body holds all come up from her alien genetic make up. It's all that she has left to her parents' name. With passing days she is finding more ways to be disappointed in them. The illusion that she had created about how great they were was slowly being broken, piece by piece. But that didn't mean they have to be remembered as cold-blooded murderers. Through her actions, through her blood, they are, in a way, getting their second chance at redemption. To make amends for the grave and horrible mistakes they had made. They had failed to save Krypton but there is no way she will fail Earth. After all this is her home now.

She understands why Mon El is envious of her but she can't deny the fact she has gotten a new home. She can't dishonor her parents' wishes by rejecting the opportunity to a new life. What type of differences will she bringing about to the world by sulking, or hiding away? Being angry at the various species walking around her when their only fault is for existing? They didn't ask for her or for Clark to crash land onto their planet. They didn't ask for other aliens to come to their homes and take refuge. They didn't even know they had existed in the first place. But now that they are here, there is little that they can do about it. They can express their resentment and voice their hatred but that won't dispute the fact that with the declaration of the Alien Amnesty, Earth has been declared as a place of refuge and safe haven for intergalactic species spread across the stars.

As for the injustices caused against them, they will cease one day. If she acts out violently or rashly against the humans now, then the delicate relationship between them will never be mended. She knows full well how difficult it was to gain their trust back after she had been infected with the red kryptonite. The sheer rage and anger that she had felt due to the loss of Krypton had been completely overwhelming. She didn't know she was capable of such anger until she had begun to harbor thoughts of lashing out on innocent humans. It was a phase of her life that she wished to never return voluntarily or not.

Taking a deep sigh, Kara shook her head to clear her mind of all the morbid thoughts that were beginning to engulf her.

"Today was just a bad day Kara. A really, really bad day. Everyone has them. Humans and aliens alike. Tomorrow will be much better." She chanted to herself. "Yeah, tomorrow, tomorrow will be much, much better. Snapper won't be so mean, you will get your food on time, there will be no alien danger and Mon El..." She gulped and squeezed her eyes tightly. With another sigh, she completed her thought. "Mon El will be Mon El. He will still be Mon El. A Daxamite. And I will still be Kara."

_Danvers or Zor El?_

She turned to lay on her stomach and tucked her head underneath a pillow.

Why couldn't she be both? Why did she have to pick and choose who she wants to be? Granted she is far from her demised planet, but that doesn't she has to give it up completely. She can still live out her days as a Kryptonian and an Earthling.

Her screams came out muffled due to the pillow. Lucky for the neighbors or they would have lost their hearing by now. Kara got up and flew out of her apartment. She just had to get away from it all. With an angry thrust of force, she flew even harder and faster. She couldn't believe the way Mon El was making her feel right now. Just when she had started to believe she had gotten her life set, when she knew where she stands as Kara Danvers _and_ Supergirl, Mon El comes along and turns it all over. Now she feels like she is back on square one with no ground to stand upon. How can she possibly help him or others, when she can't even get herself right?

She shook her head once more to shake away the tears. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. Mon El needed time and he would get it. Mon El needed to figure himself out and he would. She didn't need to worry herself silly like this. She had herself figured out, she didn't need to go on another existential crisis.

Kara clenches her fist and begins to bite on her lower lip. If she had figured herself out then she wouldn't have been so easily influenced by the red kryptonite. All those ill things she had said, done or even thought wouldn't have occurred if they hadn't originated from _somewhere_. There is still a part of her that wishes to be angry and let loose and it saddens her immensely that she can't. She can cry and rant and vent, but it has to be alone. Rao forbid she shed a tear in public. The image that she has created for herself as an indestructible woman will be obliterated. People already know that she has some sort of weakness, they have seen her be kicked around and beaten, but never cry. They can never see her cry. That's when it will all fall apart.

"What are you doing here?"

Kara breaks out of her thoughts and blinks away her blurry tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mon El comes forward, gently cupping her face and wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?" He looked behind her as if he was expecting to see the enemy threat walk right in through the door. When he saw no such thing, he looked back at her. Frankly speaking, her crestfallen face tinged with anger, scared him. "Kara?"

"I hate you." She spoke, her words hanging heavily in the musky air. She was beginning to feel a bit suffocated. As if the mere utterance of those words were a crime and she had to now be punished. Grinding her teeth, she pulled on the lapel of his collar. "I hate you so much." She whispered.

Then she kissed him.

Furiously. Painfully. Biting his bottom lip so hard he had to dig his fingers into her hips to let her know he was hurting. But she didn't care. She hated him. She hated the way he made her feel. Hated the way he made her think and react and behave as if her entire life was depended on it. Hated how she didn't smile, she _beamed_. She didn't giggle and chuckle, she laughed and cackled. Every single thing she did was now dripping with passion and intensity that she had never felt before and she hated him for it.

Yes, she hated him. And that's why she lets him go softly. Sucking on his lip to soothe it. The hurt that she had caused, glistening so brightly in the dim yellow light.

"Remember that." She breathes out, peeking a glance at his eyes then back at his lips. Touching them ever so softly with the tips of her fingers.

He had merely swallowed and his lips were quivering to speak when Kara stepped away and flew out of the room.

Kara welcomed the cold winter air with open arms. She needed the freeze to help cool down the fire that was coursing through her veins. She felt something for him. She tried to convince herself it was hate. It was hate. It couldn't possibly be love. Love doesn't make one stand at such a conflicting crossroads. It doesn't make one lose themselves to this extent.

Swallowing, she shook her head and floated in the air for a few seconds.

She felt something.

Love, hate, does it really matter?

She felt _something_. That should be enough. Everything else will come second.

Clenching her teeth, she turned back around. If anyone asks, she wasn't thinking. She didn't know how she got to his place in the first place. She didn't even know where he lived. But she would say she knows the rhythm of his heartbeat. So she simply followed it. If they asked next as to what she was doing there, she wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't mention the way he turned around startled, standing in the same spot where she had kissed him last. She wouldn't say anything about the way his hand tracked down from his red, swollen lips. Lips, that had been inviting her for more. Lips, that were screaming out for a full feast now that she had gotten a sample. She wouldn't dare speak of the way she had marched on over to him, grabbed him by the collar and took what she had desired.

She wouldn't dare. She did it all of course. She just wouldn't speak of it.


	9. Ghosts of Future Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Kara Takes Charge

"Don't look now but here comes Stranger Danger." Winn sang out, swiveling in his chair to face Kara who was standing on the opposite side of the control panel.

She merely looked over her shoulder first at Winn then at the incoming storm he was speaking about.

Mon El.

Her eyes raked over his body before she turned back to the monitors. She tried not to remember the way his throat had moved when it gulped upon seeing her, the way his eyes lingered cautiously, being entirely unsure of what her move would be. Kara's lips curled up into a smile. She loved this. Being unpredictable and keeping him on edge, it was a power that she was relishing in immensely.

"Got anything for me?" She asked, looking at the veil of her blonde locks rather than at the boys behind her.

"Not really. There are a few disputes but nothing alien related." Winn relayed.

"How about Cadmus? What have they been upto?"

"Not much. Things are pretty quiet on their end. Although..." Kara raised a brow, "there is a lead but I'm still hunting it down. It could be nothing really."

"Alright, tell me when you find something." Kara flew out of the control room without a single glance at the Daxamite.

"You okay?" Winn asked, turning his chair around to give his full attention to Mon El.

"Yeah," Mon El answered bringing his distracted mind back to Winn. Clearing his throat, he brought forth the question he had initially came to inquire about. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you would be interested in doing this food drive with me. We help make food and then distribute it to the poor and needy."

"My, my, Mon El." Winn commented, tapping the end of a pencil against his lip and leaning back in his chair to get an appreciatory look of the Daxamite. "Look at you being all charitable. Tell me, are you in some sort of competition with someone?"

"No... why?" Mon El crossed his arms and his brows furrowed not quite sure as to why he was being led down this path of inquiry when all he wanted was a simple answer.

"Just that you've been doing quite a bit of charitable work as of late. Singing carols, helping the homeless, and now this... seems like you're trying to impress someone to me." Winn said with a smug to his face that annoyed Mon El greatly.

Winn swiveled in his chair and began typing away his computer while Mon El gritted his teeth.

"I am _not_ trying to impress someone. I'm... I'm just trying to be good. Now do you want to help me or not?"

"It's too early to tell. I'll let you know in a few hours." Winn shooed him away distractedly, the lead he was previously working on capturing all of his attention.

"What a waste of my time." He muttered under his breath as he stomped his way out of the DEO.

"I can change that if you like." Kara's voice boomed in the empty hallway, breaking the sanctity of their unspoken desires of last night.

Mon El turned around and saw Kara, nay, _Supergirl_ leaning against a stone pillar before him. With her arms crossed over the symbol on her chest, her foot slightly swaying in its place, his heart couldn't help but pound. That sheer confidence, that raw enthusiasm that she held when she adorned the costume was too exhilarating. It made his head spin for that symbol stood for everything he should be rebel against. It is the symbol of his family's destruction, of his planet's demise and yet, here he was being filled with the desire of wanting to run his hand over it. To trace the lines and colors that created the very core of who she is.

"Eyes up here handsome." She said, demanding his attention to be carried upwards.

Mon El does as he's told. They both tilt their chins forward, testing the other out, not completely giving in to whatever games they were playing.

"Come here." She spoke.

"No." He clipped back.

"I'm not asking." She emphasized with a strong edge to her voice.

Her eyes hardened and her teeth clenched. She was getting irritable by the second knowing full well that if they talked any longer another fight was bound to break out.

Crossing his own arms, he rebelled. "And if I don't?"

Uncrossing her arms, Kara strode towards him. "Then I do this."

With a quick flight, she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him fiercely. She had been hoping for a little more privacy but if he wasn't willing to comply then the open expansion of the DEO lobby would have to suffice. She bit onto his lip harder when she felt his nails digging into the small of her back. When she pulled away, she was breathing heavily, her eyes roaming wildly over his face trying to determine whether she should continue with what she had started or just leave him be. Confused, an utter mess. With the proximity that they were in, she hated that she couldn't think straight. She hated looking at the way his hardened eyes softened, melting her own. Or the way his lips became strawberry red and glistened like diamonds in the harsh light. She sucked on it because that's all that she wanted to do. To come at him hard and heavy, make him lose his mind with her sheer ferocity and wild expectations but then be soothed with her soft kisses and tiny nibbles.

His hands snaked upwards from the small of her back and over her arms, feeling the curves of her strong muscles and just appreciating the way they felt under his hands. Parting through the fall of her hair, he cupped her face and began kissing her jawline, making his way down towards her neck where he kissed and sucked and bit. She gasped and scratched at his chest, irritated that she could leave behind red angry marks onto his skin like the previous night. She bit her own lip as he reached that one spot that makes her toes curl and insides tighten. When he stopped, she got angry. This isn't how it's supposed to go. _He's_ the one who's supposed to be feeling unfinished and wanting for more, not her. She grabbed at his collar for another kiss but he held her wrists.

"No."

That was it, one word and her shoulders fell along with whatever crazy idea she had about hateful sex being the solution to mending their relationship. Whatever was wrong with them, it needed words and time and space. Not a messy heartbreak.

He cupped her face once more and tried tilting it to make her look at him but she refused.

"Hey," With a gulp he tried once more, "Look, what happened... whatever's happening... I don't know if it's right but... it needs to stop."

With anger bubbling up inside of her, she darted a harsh glance at him. "Why? Because you're not in control now? Because you can't _stand_ feeling so confused and angry? Or having this strong need to question _every single thing_ that you do? Whether it's right or wrong? Or how about the fact that you now have to pause and think about whether your actions actually _hurt_ someone?" She was letting it out. She was finally letting out everything that his hurtful words made her feel and she didn't want to hold back. If they're relationship was destined to doom then she will make sure that they both crashed and burned. There was no way that she was going to be the only one who was going to burned alive by his fiery flame.

"Kara, I never _meant_ for you to get hurt. It's just... there is simply _too much_ between us and-"

She pushed him back once more, pressing her body tightly against.

"Then let there be more." She whispered against his lips before she began leaving a trail of his kisses down his jaw.

"K-Kara..." All Mon El could do is stammer and gasp and moan as her knee pressed into his hardened cock and her tongue glided over the faint bruises that she was painting onto him.

"Just like that.. I've got you." She whispered as she began to undo his belt buckle.

With a chuckle, she pulled him forward for another crashing kiss, and flew them both out of the lobby.

\------

"Did we just..." Mon El wasn't quite sure as to how he should finish that sentence. So he laid on the cheap, white table instead, his chest rising and falling frantically as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Give it whatever name you want, but yes, it happened." Kara answered, hopping slightly as she slid on her panties. "Don't tell anyone." She added as an after affect, with no sincerity behind her words.

"As if they'll ever believe me." Mon El commented, sitting up and scratching the back of his head.

Looking at the bare expanse of Kara's back, he smiled. All that smooth skin, all the flesh and bones and muscles that made her was his to consume and ravish, to cherish and love. Even if it was for a few stolen minutes, he took it like a greedy child. He fed his craving for who knew how long it will be till he got another taste. With the back of his fingernail, he began tracing the knobs of her spine and relished in the way goosebumps rose against her skin. He filed this memory away for he got to experience the minute shiver and tremble her body just went through. All because of his one touch. A touch between his cuticle and her flesh. Out of curiosity, he turned his finger just slightly so that the side of his finger was now making an imprint on her body. Her sigh filled up the room and the deep crevices of his heart.

That's when he realized that this is what he wanted This is what he wanted to relish in all the time. In the after sighs and the after glows once they have made love. Once they have been with each other in intimacy, shared their passions and all the desires they are unable to say out loud for they have no words. The quiet moments where their fears linger heavy in the air but then get eliminated by these small little touches. Touches that depict tender and care. Touches that make promises of security and protection. The soft kisses on the lips, and the small hand squeezes that seal the deal on these promises.

Kara stepped away to put on her suit and when she turned around she was flashing the Kryptonian symbol that he absolutely loathes for so many different reasons.

"You better put some clothes on." She suggested, throwing his shirt at him. Or at least the tattered remains of it.

"Ha ha, very funny." He remarked at her teasing smile.

"You were thinking quite loudly. Want to share what's on your mind?" She inquired, as she leaned against one of the folded grey tables, her arms once again crossed.

"Depends." Mon El answered, hopping off the table. "Will I get a round two if you don't like the answer?"

"Depends." She replied with a shrug of her shoulder. "On how much I want to make you suffer. Chances are I might just leave you here tied up, naked."

Mon El chuckled, nodding his head. "Oh, I don't doubt that for one second."

With another smile, softer this time, she asked once more. "Do you want to share?" Her brows were raised but her eyes were hesitant. She was reaching out to him. Wanting to start over or at the very least rectify all that has been done wrong. Clearly they have a lot of issues, but given that they can have sex with each other, surely they can find a way to simply talk. With her head bowed down, and her toe digging into the floor she mumbled, "Unless you don't want to."

With his pants zipped up, Mon El took the few steps to stand before her, bare foot. Holding his hands in hers, he kissed the top her head.

"There's nothing that I want more." He revealed, making Kara squeeze his hands. "But not right now. There are... some things that I need to get through. On my own. And I can't have your presence affecting my judgement?"

With scrunched brows, Kara raised her head. "What is that supposed to mean? With or without my presence you're supposed to have one singular view of me. You can't keep changing your idea about me to suit your fancies."

"That's not what I meant." He defended, feeling flustered about the inadequacy of his response.

"No you know what Mon El," Kara declared stepping out of his embrace. "You take all the time that you need. Take the day, the week, the month, hell take _years_ if you want but the next time I speak to you, you better have a fixed idea of what our relationship should be like. Because honestly I can't take these mood swings anymore. I'm not some _puppet_ that will bend according to your wishes or your punching bag that you can use to release all your frustration about Daxam's demise. Because I get it, no," She swatted his hand away when he tried to interfere, "No I really do. Remember Mon El, before any harm came to Daxam, Krypton took it first. It took the brunt of the attack and it got _decimated_. While your planet may be a wasteland, there is _nothing_ left of Krypton. And you know what, yeah I may have have holograms of my parents, and all of Krypton's history loaded up at the Fortress of Solitude and yes, I have my cousin and a human family and friends," Taking a breath, she raised both arms up in the air, "I'm not ashamed. I'm not ashamed for having them and I'm sure as hell not going to apologize. Because I know for a fact that if it weren't for them I would _never_ be the woman that I am today. Today, I am not just Kara Zor El or Kara Danvers or Supergirl. But with their love and support, I am able to be all three. I can be the Last Daughter of Krypton who mourns and misses her Kryptonian family. I can be Kara Danvers, the Earthly woman who is a sister, a daughter, a friend and a reporter. I can be Supergirl, the hero that every little girl in this city looks up to, the hero that every citizen cries out for when they need help. And you know how that's possible? Because I _accept._ I have accepted _everything_ that has happened to me for if I don't I will never get to _be._ I will never get to live in the present and be who I truly am and whoever that is, she's standing before you. So listen to me well Mon El of Daxam, if you cannot accept me for who I am in all my entirety, then I'm afraid there is no future for us. It has taken me a long time to reach where I am and there is no way that I'm going to throw it all away just for you."

With hot tears accompanying her resolved eyes, Kara flew away.

Standing motionless, Mon El remained rooted to his spot. Lost and afraid, he too felt like he was flying.


End file.
